


Happy Valentine's Day Boo

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9752072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Stiles and Derek don't have much but they have each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetad since I rushed and wanted to get it out today.   
> Comment please!   
> Xx  
> T

Derek knows Stiles doesn't expect it, and that's why he wants to do it even more. They're young and poor. Like hella poor. Derek works as a third grade teacher in an inner city school, but it's only his second year. Last year he made a whopping $22,000. He paid more for one year of his undergraduate. He loved his job, loved his students and loved that he was doing his part to try to change the school to prison pipeline, but he also likes cable. (Guess which one he doesn't have?) 

Stiles has a hard time keeping a job due to his ADHD, and constant depression. (And the fact he had a degree in Greek mythology of all things.) But he's the hardest working person Derek knows and he throws himself into everything, including his two part time jobs. He's an assistant manager at JCPennys as well as Starbucks. 

Stiles was the bravest, smartest, most loyal person Derek knew, he could spout off random facts, distract you from any sadness with a few words and he knew all the words to all of Rascal Flatts songs. Derek had proposed to him on his twentieth birthday, and they'd had a small backyard wedding the afternoon of their graduation. 

It had been almost two years since then, and they'd been slightly worse than better. They lived in a tiny one bedroom apartment, that needed several repairs. They had Hulu and one shitty tv that was on the verge of going out. At least they each had a car to get to their respective jobs. Derek commuted about forty minutes into the city, worked all day, coming in early for kids who needed to be dropped off early, and staying late for kids who's parents couldn't get to them as soon as school ended. 

Then he sat in rush hour traffic and went home, sometimes to an empty apartment because of Stiles' shifts. More often than not, he's in bed with a book, or half asleep, or eating a bowl of cereal at the counter when Stiles stumbles in, exhausted and they barely can spend any time together. 

It just happens to be Valentine's Day, when Stiles gets off at 6, which means he should be home at a decent time. By some miracle Derek is in his car by four, with the leftover Valentine's snacks, and twenty four handmade cards from his class for Stiles, and one from him. He'd checked his bank account, and if he drove on E until Friday then he would be able to swing a few things. 

Target is a zoo, which of course it is, and Derek hates people, but Stiles loves Koala Bears and he saw a huge, adorable one at the store and knows he needs to get it. He grabs that, a bag of Reese's, Stiles' favorite candy, and he plans on ordering a pizza later for dinner. 

Stiles is exhausted when he comes through the door. He'd worked 4-10 at the coffee shop, and then seven hours at the store. Everyone was frantically buying things for their lover and Stiles was trying to save enough energy to maybe give Derek a half decent blow job later. Then he'd say in almost an hour of traffic. 

He stumbles up the stairs because the elevator is broken, again. He unlocks the door and pushes the door open, dumping his bag to the floor. Derek is sitting on the couch, nursing a beer and Stiles smiles. The love of his life. Wearing a maroon sweater and gray sweatpants and his glasses.   
"Hi baby." He says, slinking over to sit next to him. Derek's arm wraps around him and all the stupid shit from earlier feels dumb. 

He wraps his arms around Derek, burying his cold nose in Derek's war neck, inhaling his cologne.   
"Happy Valentine's Day boo."  
Derek kisses his forehead, "Happy Valentine's Day babe." 

They cuddle for a few minutes and finally Stiles sits up, kissing Derek softly, "I've missed you."  
"Missed you too babe, but look," he gestures to the coffee table and Stiles turns and looks. There's all sorts of Valentine's treats and candy, heart shaped bags of goldfish, heart brownies and cookies, fun dip, skittles, a huge koala bear, and assorted cards. 

He reaches for the cards first, immediately getting gold glitter all over himself, "What are these?"  
"My students wanted to make cards for the other Mr. Hale-Stilinski."   
"That's just the sweetest, and what is this? A koala bear?! You know I love them! Der, you shouldn't have."   
"If you ask about money, I'm gonna have to hurt you."  
Stiles holds his hands up, "Sorry, sorry," He grabs the koala bear, squeezing it tight. 

"This can be our son. You know I loved stuffed animals. What should we name them?"  
Derek rolls his eyes, and kisses Stiles head as he coos at the bear.   
"You hungry?"  
"Starved. One of us needs to win the lotto cause I am so tired of ramen."  
"Me too babe. I ordered pizza, so it should be on the way."  
Stiles looks at him, eyes wide, "Babe,"  
"Stiles, don't ask about money."

"I don't need anything, I just need you."  
"But I should be able to buy my boyfriend presents for Valentine's Day."  
"Valentine's day is a joke baby, it's a social construct, like everything else in this world. I just need you." Stiles kisses the frown line between Derek's eyebrows.   
"But still,"  
"One day you're going to be able to give me all the extra stuff I don't need, like, a 60 inch flat screen, and Michael Kors shoes,"   
Derek barks out a laugh, "In this life?" 

Stiles giggles, setting the bear next to them on the couch, and crawling into Derek's lap, linking his arms around his neck, "I love you Derek Hale-Stilinski."  
"I love you Stiles Hale-Stilinski." Stiles leans down to kiss Derek, running his hands through his hair. 

Derek lights him on fire and he runs his hands up and down Derek's chest, he's so tired, but he wants Derek in him, around him, surrounding him. They make out like horny teenagers, they were not long ago and soon, Stiles' erection is rubbing against Derek's. Stiles' rucks Derek's shirt up to his armpits and runs his fingers over Derek's abs. He reaches into Derek's sweatpants to pull out his dick, which is red and swollen. He tugs at it, rubbing his thumb over the head and Derek groans. 

Derek pulls away panting to pull his jeans down a little bit, so he can get out Stiles' dick. Stiles is so horny and keyed up, he can't remember the last time they had sex, they're usually so busy and tired but apparently nothing turns Stiles on more than spending money they don't have. 

Derek pants against Stiles' lips, tightening his grip on his dick, and Stiles' arches into him, his cock, rubbing against Derek's abs. Stiles tries to get a hand around both their dicks to jerk them off together, but it ends up in a sloppy sort of jerky grinding, were Stiles keeps gripping their dicks and rubbing over the heads of them until they're both leaking. Derek reaches down to fondle Stiles' balls and Stiles' head lulls to the side and he starts licking and biting at Derek's neck. 

He leaves a hickey just to be silly, knowing Derek will hate it tomorrow, as Derek takes over, jacking Stiles off with purpose,   
"Come on babe. I wanna see you come for me, love you so much, wanna make you feel good, want you to come for me, wanna see your gorgeous face when you come," Derek pants, left hand coming up to lunch at Stiles' nipples. Embarrassingly fast, Stiles comes, moaning against Derek's neck. While he's coming down, Derek strips himself with purpose, biting Stiles' shoulder as he comes across his abs and Stiles' shirt. 

"That was good," Derek sighs, rubbing Stiles' back.   
"Hell yeah," Stiles mumbles. Their cuddling is soon interrupted by a knock at the door.   
"Oh shit, the food," Derek groans.   
Stiles hops up, "Not me! Not me!" He races off to the bathroom.   
"Asshole." Derek grimaces, trying to mop up the come with his shirt before just grabbing it over his head, tucking himself back into his pants, and heading to the door. 

Stiles, the little shit, comes back down, in new clean clothes, and hops on the couch, tossing his feet in Derek's lap and picking up a slice of meat lovers pizza,  
"Can we watch a movie?"  
"Sure, you can pick."  
"Aww, you really do love me, you might have to suffer through Star Wars, again."  
"Or something worse, like Remember Me."  
Stiles kicks at him and Derek flips him the finger,   
"I should get to pick for that stunt you pulled earlier," 

"Come on babe, anyone would rather see you half naked and covered in come than me."  
"I don't want anyone to see me, besides you." Derek pouts.   
Stiles moves up, to cuddle into Derek's side, "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Thank you for this, no matter what you always make me smile."  
Derek smiles, kissing Stiles' forehead, "Of course, I live to see you smile."  
"How did I ever get so lucky?"  
Derek smiles, lacing his fingers with Stiles', "I ask myself the same thing."   
Stiles kisses him softly, "Happy Valentine's Day boo."  
"Happy Valentine's Day Stiles."


End file.
